Plasma Technology
Technology Powered by Plasma Nature The basics of Plasma technology is the use of Plasma as a fuel source, because of its nature plasma is a clean source of energy. Plasma (in physics) is considered the fourth state of matter, a high temperature gas with an ionic charge, it is generated artificially using Fusion Generators which burn waste products, a factor that has helped clean up worlds. Besides the fuel source there are also Plasma Coils, special coils that when saturated with Plasma (which can incinerate conventional material if one is not careful) produces an EM (electromagnetic) wave field, which can be used for power or other things. Plasma is also used to transfer power (electrical charge) which is controlled via Plasma Conduits. Examples of Plasma Technology Power and Propulsion * Fusion Reactor: Plasma Technology is used by the same device used to create it, after the initial energy supply to start the reaction, Plasma Tech is used to generate EM fields used to stabilize the reaction. * Repulsor Wheel: A device on certain ships and mechs that use Plasma Tech to push the target up using EM waves. * Impulse Drive: These device use EM waves to push the ship forward * Ion Propulsion: Similar to the Impulse Drive but jettisons out ions as waste and extra propulsion. * Warp Drive: Creates a bubble of warp space to move at FTL speeds * Gravity Wheel: Often found at the bottom of saucer type Ships, it is a dome or sphere containing a ball of plasma that generates the anti-gravity waves need for flight at sub-light speeds Weaponry * Rail Gun: Using EM waves, projectiles are pushed forward faster than what chemical propulsion (gunpowder) can do. * Lasers: Plasma Tech is useful in creating Directed Energy weapons such as lasers. * Masers: EM waves are generated and condensed in a satellite dish like device into a single Microwave beam, at low levels it can cause the feeling of one skin catching fire at higher levels it can cut into Kaiju skin. However it cannot pierce Ultra skin but can cause the burning feeling. * Blasters: Condensed bolts of plasma fired by EM Forces. Defenses * Structural Integrity Field: Small Plasma Coils under armor plating that allow it to resist damage via a magnetic field(s). * Shields: EM waves are generated to create a barrier Other forms of Plasma Tech * Magnetic Joints: Used mainly in robotics, plasma coil create opposing magnetic fields the reduce resistance on joints and allow for larger builds. * Sensors: Plasma Tech allows for more powerful sensors, with greater range and Spectrum access. Common Pieces of Technology * Plasma Converter: Used to transform other types of fuel into plasma. * Plasma Emitter: Self explanatory * Plasma Coil: A special small structure that uses plasma to generate, EM forces. * Plasma Conduits: Special devices for controlling the flowing of plasma in a system. * Plasma Turbine: Converts plasma into electrical energy. * Plasma Tube: A conveyor system specifically for plasma * Plasma Tank: A specially designed container, meant to hold plasma energy. Scorpio Galaxy For most space age races in the Scorpio Galaxy, Plasma Technology is considered conventional technology, as it is used as a primary fuel source. This has caused such things as energy shortages as Civilizations and star empires expand and exist for long periods of time. Category:Concepts Category:Tech Archetypes Category:Technology Category:Science Category:SolZen321